


scouts are high-minded

by storypaint (possibilityleft)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/storypaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer camp AU!  <em>Sokka looked up at Katara in disbelief. "How much preparation do we need for Capture the Flag? You need... flags. And kids. Simple."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	scouts are high-minded

Toph was always covered in mud. Sometimes Aang wondered if she went out of her way to find some. It hadn't rained this week at all, and here she was, sitting at the camp counselors meeting, with dirt caked on the bottom of her feet. It was a little gross, and he wished she wouldn't sit on the tables and pick at her feet, but he didn't quite dare to ask her to stop. She might laugh and punch him again, and last time it had left a bruise.

"In preparation for this week's traditional game of Capture the Flag," Katara was saying; she was standing on (a different) table in order to get everyone's attention, but people were having their own conversations anyway. Counselors saw people from the other cabins more often than the campers did, but they still liked catching up. Aang was listening, of course, his gaze focused on the dark-haired girl in the clean white t-shirt, but Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were muttering between themselves and glancing occasionally over at Toph, smiling a little. Probably making fun, he'd guess, but Toph never seemed bothered by it. The girls of Fire Cabin were sharp-tongued, but it took a lot more than that to bother Toph. Last time, it had been Katara's rule that counselors had to bathe at least every other day (including Earth Cabin counselors, no exceptions).

Even Sokka was trading jokes with Suki, and when Katara noticed, she scowled. She paused for half a moment to dump her canteen over her brother's head, and then continued, louder, "As I was _saying_ \--"

Sokka dripped. He looked up at Katara in disbelief. "How much preparation do we need for Capture the Flag? You need... flags. And kids. Simple."

Katara rested her hands on her hips. "I'd tell you what else we need IF EVERYONE WOULD JUST BE QUIET!"

That served to silence most of the counselors, although Azula was still muttering. Katara tossed her head and choose regally to ignore it.

"And finally," she said, "General Iroh has a special treat for everyone."

"'General' is far too large of a title for the head of a summer camp," Iroh said amiably as he approached the group. He had a small box in his hands, and Zuko was following around behind him with three more and a sour look on his face. He was still annoyed that his uncle had chosen him for a personal assistant instead of head of Fire Cabin this year. Aang kept trying to get him to discuss his feelings around the campfire, but Zuko always snapped a quick refusal.

"Whatcha got, old man?" Toph said, cleaning her nails with a plastic fork. Where she'd gotten it, Aang had no idea, although maybe that explained why Fire Cabin had had their lawn forked last Thursday night.

"Toph!" Katara hissed, but Iroh just laughed.

"Ice cream pops for everyone," he said cheerfully. "They're melting already, so I suggest you convene your cabins quickly."

"All right!" Sokka said, pumping a fist and getting up from the picnic table so fast that he got tangled and nearly fell over. "It's way too hot to breathe here. Remind me again why we moved from Alaska?"

"Dad's job, duh," Katara said, moving to take the box from Iroh before Sokka could take it and drop it on his way back to the cabin. "Now, come on. We've got lanyard-making with Air Cabin in twenty minutes, so we need to get these kids fed and cleaned up before then." She looked up briefly at Aang and smiled. "See you again in a few."

Aang blushed a little, adjusting his t-shirt, and said, "Yeah." He grabbed his box and headed away from the pavilion, turning back to look at Katara one last time, and because he wasn't watching where he was going, he tripped over Azula's outstretched foot. He would have faceplanted right into his box of ice cream had someone not grabbed his shoulder and steadied him.

"Better watch where you're going, Twinkletoes," Toph said easily, and she punched his shoulder before she strode away.

Aang rested the cold box on his now-aching shoulder as he made his way back to the cabin through the trees. The breeze on his face was like a good friend, and he was smiling when he opened the door.

Just another day at Avatar Camp. He wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> From a comment_fic prompt: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Aang & Katara & Toph & Sokka, summer camp AU.


End file.
